The Fated: After Fate
by CidLover1
Summary: A collection of One-Shots and Series containing the aftermaths of the Superstars and Divas involved in the events during The Fated. Several Homo/Hetero Couples depicted here. Rated M (Just to be safe) for swearing and adult situations.
1. Introduction

Hi there!

The Fated was a ton of fun to write and I want to thank all of you who took your own time out to read and review! It was greatly appreciated and still is.

In the story, I was able to blend personalities together with fiction and reality and I had a blast piecing together the storyline itself by tying several small plots together. There were a lot of things going on as far as couples and interactions are concerned, so as kind of an Aftermath type of thing I'll be telling you all what everyone who played a large part in the story did after that final RAW moment.

Before you go any further, though, read The Fated so you're not lost as to why these guys and gals are dealing with each other the ways they will be. These stories will be posted here as chapters, and I will list the wrestlers involved in the Chapter title. Some of these little stories will be One-Shots, while others might be two, three, or even more chapters long depending on who they are and their connections (and my imagination of course lol). If you'd like to keep up with these, just follow this story or follow me if you wish. Thanks again! Updates will be weekly unless I tell you otherwise. :D


	2. Paige and Zack - Pillow Talk

**A/N: This is a one-shot for the Paige/Zack pairing. I enjoyed this one a lot. I hope you all do, too!**

Paige felt as if she were on an ethereal cloud. The euphoric moment of her and her friends Bayley and Phil supporting AJ filled her with such happiness that a smile seemed to be surgically sewn to her face. Even after the moment had ended, the feeling had not left her as it took a great deal of her will to keep from skipping around the backstage area mimicking her friend while they walked to the locker room together with Bayley.

"So then I tried to do a top-rope hurricanrana and I almost fell and busted my head open!" Bayley told AJ enthusiastically. The younger woman had spent nearly the entire walk backstage catching AJ up on what she had been doing since they had spoken last. All Paige could do was shake her head at her friend's antics. Out of all the many redeeming qualities of Bayley, her being AJ's number one fan was paramount.

"What?" AJ said, genuinely surprised. "You practiced that all the time."

"I know! I guess I just got nervous! I've never been in a match that long. I don't know."

"Well, I feel bad that I missed that. I'll have to watch it as soon as I get to the hotel." Bayley's face lit up with a child-like grin.

"Really?' She asked. "You mean it!?"

"Of course I mean it! How could I not wanna see a thirty-minute Iron Woman match between you and Mercedes?" Bayley hugged AJ as tight as she could.

"Oh my god, April! It would mean so much to me if you were to watch it and tell me what you thought about it!"

"I…" AJ struggled slightly to speak as Bayley's grip on her tightened briefly. "I'm sure I'll love all thirty minutes of it."

The three ladies finally made it to the Divas Locker Room to find the door closed. They looked at each other then opened the door to reveal all the Divas screaming "Surprise" at them. Nikki and Brie stood in front of them all holding a cake with black and pink icing that read "Thank you, AJ" on it. The locker room itself was dressed with various AJ merchandise and party décor.

"It's not even my birthday!" AJ said jokingly as the Divas all but dragged her into the room.

"This is why we didn't want you in the locker room tonight!" Brie told AJ.

"We wanted to make this a surprise for you!" Natalya added. "This is for helping all of us be what we all knew we should be." AJ was beside herself.

"You guys…" she said as they led her to the back of the room. There leaning up against the wall was her husband Phil with his arms folded.

"What are you doing in the Divas Locker Room?" AJ asked. "Is this why you left the ring before us?"

"I was invited." Phil said plainly. "I thought it was gonna be something else, but then I saw the paper banners and everything. Congrats, Babe. You did right by these girls."

"You make her sound like the mother of a harem." Paige said jokingly.

"I wish." Phil grinned but allowed it to fade as he looked over to see his wife glaring at him with a psychotic grin of her own.

"No, you don't." She said to him before turning back to her female friends. Eva Marie broke through the group of girls.

"AJ!" She shouted. "We all got you a gift!" All the girls hurried to grab their gift for AJ.

"Are you all serious right now?" AJ asked.

"Yes, Munchkin!" Paige said to her. "We all got you a gift." The ladies came back with a massive plaque commemorating all of AJ's accomplishments. The ladies handed the plaque to Nikki.

"April." Nikki started. "I know we haven't gotten along with you all the time, and you and I had our own personal falling outs. We all wanted to say we're sorry for all that and that we really appreciate you fighting so hard for us and for yourself. You said some things for the Divas to the bosses that none of us could ever dream of saying. You helped put the bug in their ear and you helped the universe to believe in us and take us seriously." Nikki handed AJ the plaque. "For all of us, I say thank you."

"You deserve it, girl!" Lita added. AJ was literally beside herself.

"Thank you all so much." She said. "Can we have some cake now? It looks so damn good!" All the ladies laughed as Melina proceeded to cut the cake up for everyone. AJ then noticed that Paige had left the room.

"I'll be right back, you guys." AJ said as she walked out of the room, much to the other Divas' detest. As she did, she saw Paige walking to the parking lot of the arena with a violet bag in her hand.

"Saraya!" AJ called out to her as she ran to catch up. Paige stopped and turned around.

"April." She said with false enthusiasm. "Why aren't you back there enjoying your party?"

"Well, Casper, you did kinda just disappear without saying anything. I got a little worried so I wanted to see if everything was okay." Paige nodded.

"Oh okay." AJ made a concerned face at her friend.

"Well." She said. "Is everything alright?"

"Okay, okay!" Paige yelped in response. "I can't lie to you. I'm a bit jealous. I got you a gift, too, but the gift they chose is so much bigger than mine. I know that's stupid of me, right?"

"Yeah." AJ said with her sarcastic smile. "That is pretty stupid of you. You know that no matter what I'm always gonna love your gifts." AJ began jumping up and down like a little girl. "Whaddya get me!? Whaddya get me?" Paige couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics. She then handed AJ the bag she was carrying.

"I hope you like them." She said as AJ took the bag. "It took me a while to find the right ones." AJ pulled out the first item; it was a small red t-shirt that fit her in-ring attire. On the front of it was a yellow X-Men Dark Phoenix decal. AJ put the shirt back in the bag and pulled out the other gift from Paige. It was a set of table coasters in the shape of Nintendo controllers. AJ put them back in the bag, set the bag down on the ground and hugged Paige as tight as she could.

"I love them!" AJ said. "Thank you so much!"

"There's a card in there, too." Paige said. "It's a little awful, the writing is, cause I wrote it myself and I'm no poet." AJ pulled the card out and began to read it.

" _To my best friend._ " AJ read. " _I wish I knew you when I was younger so we could have fights over who would have that last bag of gummy bears and sing Spice Girls songs together._ " AJ blinked then smiled. "Wow. I don't know what to say."

"Well," Paige started. "I did warn you that I was no Hallmark card writer."

"I know. That's what makes it so special. Thanks, Saraya. Really."

"Well, you are the best friend I have. I'm grateful for you being in my life and I really wish we could have fought over gummy bears while listening to the Spice Girls." AJ looked at her taller friend.

"That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She said. "The pharmacy's to the right of the parking lot. You're clearly ill." Paige laughed.

"I'm being serious, dumbass!" She said. "I'm glad we're friends. Who knows? If Celeste ever decides to come back to wrestle, we could make our own stable!"

"That sounds like a good idea, Casper!" AJ replied. "Are you coming back to the locker room?" Paige shook her head.

"Nah." She said. "I'm not on the card for a match or anything tonight. I'm headed to my room to get some rest. I'll call you, though." AJ shrugged.

"Alrighty." She said. "Text me when you get there. Love you!"

"Love you, too, Munchkin!" AJ all but ran back to the locker room to join the other Divas and Phil, leaving Paige by herself in the hallway. The raven-haired girl smiled before continuing her walk to the parking lot. Before she got to her car, however, she was stopped again by not AJ but Zack Ryder.

"Matthew?" She said skeptically. "Don't you and Dean have a match tonight?" Zack rubbed the back of his head.

"We do." Zack said. "I came back to my car to get my other boots since the ones I grabbed don't match what we're wearing. Where ya going?"

"I'm not actually tired, but since I'm not on the card tonight I'm going to get some rest." Zack saddened slightly.

"I thought we were hanging out tonight after the show." He stated. Paige's eyes widened.

"Fuck, I forgot about that! Is Dean coming?" Zack grew confused after Paige asked about his friend and tag partner Dean Muhtadi, known in the WWE Universe as Mojo Rawley.

"I don't know." Zack answered simply. "I didn't ask him."

"Well, ask him! Dean is so much fun! He's cute, too. It's good to have him around, ya know?" Zack winced at how much Paige liked Mojo.

"Yeah. So, did you give April those gifts you got her?" Paige sighed.

"I did," Paige started. "But I almost didn't."

"Whaddya mean you 'almost didn't?' You almost didn't give them to her?"

"I saw what the other girls gave her and I felt bad because instead of helping all of them get their gift I tore off and got my own and I got such a small gift for her compared to theirs." Zack raised his eyebrows.

"You were jealous?" Zack asked simply.

"No!" Paige waited a moment. "Okay, a little. Don't tell anyone."

"April loved your gifts, didn't she?"

"She was pretty happy when she saw what I got her. I guess she did love them."

"That's what matters."

"I know that now, Dick Ryder!" Zack balled up his mouth.

"I hate it when you call me that." He said in a tempered tone.

"And I hate it when you call me Light Bulb, but that doesn't stop you now does it?" Zack then shut his eyes.

"Okay, point taken." Zack then threw his hands up. "Oh! I got something for you! I was gonna give it to you after the show was over, but since you're leavin' I should give it to you now." Paige huffed in amazement.

"You got me a gift?" She asked Zack. "Why?"

"Well, the same reason you got April a gift, kinda." Zack continued to rummage through his car trunk and pulled out a box wrapped in shiny blue paper. Zack handed Paige the gift. "Sorry. I don't wrap gifts too good, but don't open it until you get to your room." Paige looked confused.

"Is it something nasty?" She asked. "Because so help you if it's something nasty."

"It's nothing nasty, Saraya. I promise. It's just me saying thank you for being my friend." Zack gave Paige a smile. "I gotta run now! Text me when you get to your room!" Zack ran off but was stopped by Paige.

"Matthew!" She yelled, making him turn around abruptly to see her pointing at not only the boots he had come back to the parking lot to get but his car which he left unlocked and open. He mentally kicked himself before running back to grab the alternate pair of boots and lock up his car.

"Thanks." Zack said. Paige shook her head and laughed as Zack ran off again, and then pulled out her keys to her car, got in, and pulled out to leave.

Back inside, Zack all but ran down the hallways hurrying to get back in the locker room to finish getting ready for his match. When he made it in, he nearly ran into Mojo Rawley.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mojo shouted. "What the hell's your hurry, Broski? Runnin' from that old lady again?" Zack huffed.

"No, dumbass!" He snapped back. "I got a restraining order out on her. She ain't coming around anymore."

"Sure, man. Whatever. " Zack Ryder then looked and noticed Mojo was wrapped in a towel.

"Why aren't dressed?" He asked.

"Why should I be? Our match with Ryan and Eric isn't until ten."

"We have a little less than an hour to train, man."

"No, we don't. It's only eight-thirty." Zack looked confused.

"It is?" Mojo shook his head.

"Did you forget to change your watch?" Zack looked at his watch and sure enough it read "nine-twenty-seven" on its screen. "Relax, bro. I do it all the time. The only thing that reminded me to change mine was my phone. I still don't get why you don't just use your phone for your main clock, man."

"I just don't want to." Mojo shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself, Matt. But, if you wanna get a warm up in right now then let's go. Just let me put my clothes on." Zack waved his hands in detest.

"No no." He said. "We can wait. I need to talk to you." Mojo narrowed his eyes.

"Are you gonna talk to me about Saraya again, man?" He asked. Zack sighed. "Did you at least give her the gift I told ya to give her?"

"Yeah, man!" Zack snapped back. "I did. I almost forgot about it, though."

"What the fuck? What do you mean you almost forgot about it?"

"I almost forgot to give it to her."

"You made me pick that shit out for you!"

"Well, I didn't know she was leaving early, Dean! I was gonna wait until the show was over tonight so me and her could hang out and give it to her there." Mojo sighed.

"Well, did she open it?" He asked.

"I told her to wait until she got to her room."

"Why would you do something silly like that?"

"I was nervous, man! Geez!" Mojo huffed and shook his head.

"You're hopeless, Matt!" He said. "You better go hang out with her tonight." Zack nods.

"I will, man." He replied. "I will. I promise."

"Good, cause if you don't…" Mojo hopped up into Zack's face, startling him and making him wince. "I'ma get hype-" Mojo then felt his towel falling off of him and grabbed it to keep it from slipping lower. "…on yo ass!" The man turned around and headed back into the locker room. "I'm gonna get changed so we can get some stretches in."

"I'll be out here." Zack said hesitantly as his friend disappeared. Zack mentally kicked himself for listening to Mojo Rawley and getting Paige a gift he was sure she would not like. He did appreciate his help with trying to get closer to her after he told him they were finally on talking terms as friends, but he could not shake the feeling of Paige and Mojo getting along better. Mojo, however, had an infectious positive and enjoyable personality that one would only be able to resist if they were in an emotional stasis. Zack ran his hands through his hair to reshape it. He then felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. He pulled it out to see he received a message from Paige.

" _Just got in._ " The message read. Zack smiled and replied.

" _Good._ " He typed. " _C ya soon_ " When he put his phone back in his pocket, Mojo came out garbed in his ring gear.

"What took you so long?" Zack asked.

"I had to brush my hair." Mojo replied sarcastically. "What'd ya think I was doing? I was paddin' up, man."

"Alright, alright! Damn."

"Well, you're the one being impatient here."

"Whatever, Broski. Let's just get our warm up done before they call us."

* * *

Paige sat her phone down on her bed after she texted AJ letting her know she made it to her room. She then eyed the gift Zack gave her with curious eyes. She ripped the paper off and revealed a cardboard box. Paige audibly huffed.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Paige asked herself. She pried off the tape on the box and opened it. What she found made her blink. Inside was a disc with "Listen" on the front of it, a braided leather bracelet, and a folded piece of notebook paper. Paige could not help but smile as she knew Zack gave the gifts a bit of thought. She opened the paper.

" _Hey Saraya._ " Paige read. " _Hope you like the song. I had to dig around the web to find it. Anyway, I wanted to say thanks for trusting me after everything that happened in the past two months. I know it must have been hard for you to do since we rarely talked before and I've done some pretty stupid things. You've been a big help with me getting back into the spirit and actually trying to make the most of what I'm given. You're a great girl and I'm glad you gave me a chance._ " Paige blinked a few times.

"Wow, Matt." She said to herself after reading the note Zack left her. "That was cheesy. I just wish I had a fucking CD Player like no one else in the world now! I guess I'll have to hear it in the car then." Paige latched the bracelet around her wrist and put the disc in her purse then buried her face into the pillow on her bed. She tried to force herself to go to sleep but to no avail. After nearly ten minutes of repositioning herself she felt her pocket vibrate. Paige pulled her phone and saw she had a text message from Zack Ryder.

" _All done!_ " The text read. " _We actually won one! Gonna shower and come over. Need to talk._ " Paige did not feel like entertaining any company and decided to decline and tell Zack not to visit. Before she did, however, she began wondering what Zack wanted to talk about. Unable to find a viable answer to why she should tell him, she simply replied, " _K._ " Paige sat up from her bed and went into the bathroom to see how she looked. Her hair had become slightly messy from lying on the bed and her makeup had begun to fade.

"What the hell do I care how I look?" She said to herself as she walked out of the bathroom. "I don't even want him over here! I'm damn sure not going to look pretty for him!" Paige then began pacing in front of her bed as she started contemplating again on what Zack wanted to talk about. She did everything from reorganize the clothes in her bag to dust every surface in her room to distract her from the man coming to see her. Several minutes passed by before she finally heard a knock on the door. Paige nearly ran for the door but stopped herself and proceeded to walk casually. She opened the door and sure enough Zack stood in the doorway wearing a maroon button-down shirt, black jeans, and sneakers. What Paige noticed about him immediately, however, was the look on his face. He look mortified.

"Matt." Paige said with a concerned tone. "Are you alright?"

"Can I come in?" Zack replied. Paige blinked once and stepped aside to let him in. Zack plopped down on the bed.

"What is bothering you?" Paige asked Zack as she closed the door. "You finally got to win a match on RAW and you look like it just ended your career." Paige sat down next to him and he looked at her.

"I've been feeling like this for a while now." Zack said. "I don't know who else to talk to. I can't talk to Dean because he's been all into getting on the Main Roster. He won't listen."

"What is going on with you?" Zack shook his head.

"Saraya. I've been following the Vince McMahon case ever since he went up for trial."

"Okay?"

"He told the court that when he made the bomb he gave it to one of his workers. He said they died in the blast, but I know they didn't." Paige's eyes widened.

"What?" She said. "They're alive!? Where are they? You've got to say something!" Zack took a deep breath and Paige then realized who that person was. "It was you. Wasn't it?" The man broke down.

"I didn't know!" Zack nearly shouted. "Honest, I didn't! Ever since it happened it's been kicking me in the nuts! I…I…"

"You what?" Zack tried to keep himself from crying in front of the raven-haired Englishwoman but to no avail.

"The bomb was in the bag I was wearing and I gave the bag to a kid." Zack said through his tears. "He was a fan and I didn't think anything of it cause Vince just told me to go to the Bistro to meet with Bryan. I signed the bag and gave it to him. His dad thanked me and said that his son was a huge fan of mine and it made me feel good. So good that I stood there thinking about other fans I could meet. That was when I heard it. The bistro blew up and I called Vince. He told me not to call the police. He said he would do it. I ran back to him and he said I did good. I thought nothing else of it, but now that I know what Vince really did…" Zack buried his head in the palms of his hands. Paige first felt anger as she felt he was the cause of everything that had happened to her friends. That anger was replaced by sympathy as she understood after listening to Zack that Vince merely used him like a tool in his plan to get the WWE out of the hands of Triple H and Stephanie. Paige mentally passed her judgment. She placed her hand on Zack's knee.

"Listen to me, Matthew." Paige said sternly. "This…was not your fault. That slimy slag of a man played you like he played everyone else." Zack shook his head.

"But I…" He said. "I killed a kid! I'm a fuckin' murderer!"

"No, you're not, Matthew!" Paige shouted back. "Don't you ever say that again! You get that shit out of your head! Vince put that bomb in your bag and gave it to you! He didn't even care about you! Vince did all this and justice will be served." Paige pulled Zack close to her. "You are a good man. You didn't do any of this. You were taken advantage of." Zack's breathing began to return to its normal state.

"I feel so terrible." He said.

"I know you do." Paige replied, doing her best to console him. "But what happened was not your fault. Vince is to blame. You have to tell yourself that truth because that's what it is. If you could have saved everyone in that bistro then you would have. I'm absolutely sure of that. What happened was out of your hands. Don't hold any of the blame on your shoulder. Promise me." Zack looked at Paige with trying eyes, but he found no reason to believe she was speaking with lies simply to make him feel better.

"You're right, Saraya." Zack ultimately said. "It's not my fault."

"It will get easier. I promise it will. We've all been having to deal with a lot." Paige then thought of the gifts Zack gave her and turned around on the bed to get them. "Which brings me to…these." Zack looked at the box and blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah." He said. "That." Paige laughed.

"I have to say, Matthew. You've got a way with words." Zack shook his head.

"I know it's stupid." He said. "I just wanted to say thanks for everything."

"I didn't say it was stupid." Paige said. "I actually rather liked it. You are really sweet." Paige then pulled out the disc. "this, however, is archaic! I don't even have a CD Player in here!" Zack blinked with slight embarrassment.

"Well, you could have used your computer. I know you have one of those, and every computer has a CD player on it." Paige then kicked herself for not thinking of that earlier. She pulled her laptop computer out, unlocked it, and placed the disc in the drive. The content immediately started playing and Paige recognized the song instantly.

… _I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

 _I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

 _I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new_

 _And the reason is you  
And the reason is you_

 _And the reason is you  
And the reason is you_

 _I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

 _I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

 _I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you…._

Paige was nearly floored as one of her favorite songs finished playing. She turned to Zack and saw him looking at her sheepishly. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Matthew." Paige said. "I don't know what to say." Zack sat up as straight as he comfortably could.

"Then let me talk." He demanded. "Ever since you came here and started at NXT I've been wanting to talk to you for the longest. Unlike Zack Ryder who ain't afraid of talking to females, Matthew Cardona had no clue what to say so he just didn't say anything." Paige had to interrupt Zack.

"Are you referring to yourself in the third person?"

"Don't you?"

"…No."

"Well, whatever! I was afraid to talk to you, okay? You're kinda intimidating."

"How the hell is that even possible for you? You're seven years older than me."

"You used to beat people up."

"Who didn't?"

"Me."

"Well, you're a wimp."

"See what I mean?" Paige threw her hands up.

"Well, you are! You're talking to me now aren't you? I haven't changed since I started working here so why the sudden ball sack growth now?"

"I don't-" Before Zack could finish, Paige stood to her feet.

"I mean, what if back then I had a crush on you and now I don't? You would have never known about it and I would have been stuck with some slag-fucking punk who can't figure out what color hair he wants for the next hour! Like, why on this planet would you _not_ be able to talk to me? I am one of the most likable people you will ever meet! I will give you my hair and then take you to the Bosley plant so they can install the hair follicles for you! That's just how I am!" Zack would have been at a loss for words if it were not for a bit of information Paige gave him during her rant.

"You…had a crush on me?" Zack asked. Paige looked at him.

"Of course not." Paige replied. "I only followed you on Twitter and Instagram, watched every single one of your matches, cheered for you in the back, and stalked you when it came time to choose hotels to stay in. That's all." Zack got confused and Paige could see it in his face. She sighed. "Yes, Matthew. Yes, I had a crush on you. I actually still do." Zack was blown away by Paige's confession.

"You're joking, right? Being sarcastic again?"

"No. I'm not. Out of all the guys at the time, you stood out. You were wild on the ramp and in the ring, but you were really quiet and reserved backstage. You were always helpful to newcomers and you never let anything get to you, no matter foul it was. When I would leave those who gave me bullshit with a bloody nose, you beat them down with that…that smile of yours. I thought you were the sweetest guy I'd ever gotten to know from a distance. My reputation got the better of me and always went with those punks with no substance. You know, the shallow guys that would have all the slags horde around them with me in the background. I've had a bit of time to grow up and get that out of my system for the most part, and talking to you always makes me see how stupid I've been all this time for stalking you instead of just talking to you." Paige sat down next to Zack. "You, Mister Cardona, are a breath of fresh air for me. Your gift to me reminded me of that."

"You're as big a fan of me as I am of you, huh?" Paige stifled the urge to call Zack a geek after his question.

"Yes." Paige then sat up. "Now, I'm not saying I want to, like, date you or anything. Let's just keep being friends, hang out and stuff, then see where it goes."

"That'll work for me." Zack said as he nodded in concurrence. Both of them sighed then looked up to the ceiling. Paige was the first to break the silence after a few minutes.

"I want you to stay here tonight." She told Zack. "I know we discussed what Vince did to you and I hate to bring it up again, but I'm still worried about you." Zack swallowed hard.

"I don't wanna bother you with that." He said.

"You're no bother. We can stay up and talk about stupid stuff like we normally do."

"Where would I sleep?"

"You can have the bed. I don't like it. It's too firm. Maybe you'll like it, Dick Ryder." Zack winced.

"I thought you weren't gonna call me that anymore."

"You did? That wasn't bright at all."

"Well, if you compare it to how bright you are, Light Bulb, then I guess it wasn't."

"You asshole!" Paige proceeded to throw one of the pillows at Zack's face, knocking the shades he wore off of his head. Zack picked up the pillow and swung it at Paige, making her yelp before it hit her in the back of her head.

"Ha!" Zack said. "Payback, Light Bulb!" Paige grabbed another pillow and attempted to hit Zack in the back with it. He caught it, however, and the two began to struggle to gain control over it. Some time during the struggle, Zack found himself on his stomach with Paige straddling his back pummeling him with the pillow. "Alright! I quit, I quit." Paige stopped hitting him with the pillow.

"I won, Matt!" Paige said triumphantly. Zack then shifted his weight and caused Paige to fall off of the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Zack got worried when Paige did not get up right away and he looked over to see if she had been hurt. He was met with a pillow swatted across his face.

"OWWW!" Paige shouted as she stared at Zack with anger in her face. The stare was not genuine, however, as both of them almost instantly fell into laughter. Zack fought to catch his breath after laughing for so long.

"Thank you for this, Saraya." He said to Paige. "I really needed this." Paige smiled.

"That's what I'm here for." She said. Zack then smiled at her.

"I…wouldn't mind it if you were here forever." Paige blinked.

"Matthew….are you really?"

"Yes. I'm asking since I didn't get a chance to. Saraya-Jade Bevis. Will you… be my best friend?" There was a brief silence. Paige finally gave him her answer.

"Was there ever any question?" She said before hugging Zack as tight as she could and laughing. "You know Dean's gonna be pissed at you right? I think he wants to be your best friend, too."

"Yeah, about that." Zack started. "How do you feel about threesomes?"

"With two guys? I knew you would live up to your name, Dick Ryder!" Paige broke into another fit of laughter as Zack kicked himself.

"Dammit."


	3. Dwayne and Dean - The Hunger Game

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I underestimated the power of the Work & School Tag Team! That, and it took me a while to put this one together. I hope you all enjoy. Next one shot will be up as soon as possible.**

The energy of the tribute that happened at the beginning of that night hung in the air like a contagion. Earlier, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, along with Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper, were involved in a promo used to energize their match; Dean and Roman were to team together against Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper with Seth Rollins at ringside. When the promo ended, the four men went to the locker rooms to hang out until the card called for them again. Dean slapped Bray on the back playfully.

"Wentworth!" Dean said. "I still wanna know how the hell you give those awesome speeches!" Bray turned around to face Dean.

"How many times I gotta tell you what the fuck my name is?" He asked, clearly irritated as Dean often called him Wentworth instead of his given name Windham.

"Chill, man." Luke Harper said as he stepped to Bray's side. "You know he's just fuckin' with you."

"I know, man. I know. But still. Stop fuckin' calling me Wentworth." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"And what exactly is wrong with Wentworth?" He asked Bray. "Isn't that your name?"

"No, ass." Bray snapped back. "It's not. Just call me Bray like everybody else."

"Fine. Bray it is." Bray smiled and patted Dean on his shoulder.

"Good man." He said. "I knew I liked you. Jon and I are gonna hit that food table out there. Come with." Dean shook his head.

"I'm good." He said. "Maybe Joe'll join ya." Roman looked at the two bearded men.

"Why are y'all eatin' before you go out there for the match tonight?" He asked them.

"Cause we're hungry." Bray replied. He then turned to Luke. "Come on. Let's go before it all gets gone." The two men walked out of the locker room, leaving Roman and Dean to themselves.

"Those guys." Roman said aloud. He leaned against the wall. The two men then heard what sounded like a rumbling stomach. Dean looked over to Roman while Roman refused to make eye contact.

"Are you fucking kidding me, man?" Dean harped. "Go get something to eat if you're hungry. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just ate." Roman said.

"You had a damned salad with nothing in it! That doesn't count worth shit. Go get you some food because-" Dean pointed at Roman's stomach. "-I am not gonna listen to that all fucking night!"

"I'm not-" Before Roman could finish, Dean pointed to the doorway signaling him to leave and join the Wyatts at the concession table. Roman shook his head and walked out of the locker room, leaving Dean alone. Dean reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water. He opened it and as soon as he brought it up to his face to drink some of it, he felt a hand hit his back. The force caused him to spill the water on himself and drop the bottle on the floor. Infuriated, he stood up from his seated position and turned to see who the culprit was so he knew who he would be knocking out. He drew his hand but his stomach flipped when he saw Dwayne Johnson standing behind him with a goofy smile on his face.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Dwayne asked. "Working hard or are ya just happy to see me?" Dean wiped the water off his face and out of his eyes. That moment, Mike Mizanin (the man known as The Miz by many) walked out of the shower area but stopped in his tracks when he saw Dwayne standing in front of Dean. He crept back behind a stall so he would not be seen by the two.

"Well," Dean started. "After seeing who it is, I think I just might be happy to see ya."

"Clean yourself up." Dwayne pointed to the floor where the bottle had fallen and spilled. "You disgust me."

"Ya think that's nasty, just wait until later! I'll be all sweaty after whoopin' on those three stooges! I'm gonna need you to dry me off!"

"Oh, ha ha ha!" Dwayne laughed. "Very funny, candy ass! I'm just making sure you didn't forget about our competition." Dean smirked.

"The eating contest?" He asked. "Nope! I didn't forget! How could I forget about the moment I get to hand you your own dick on a fish plate, Crocker Face?" Dwayne looked at Dean with confusion and slight disgust. Dean then dug his finger into the taller man's chest. "Name the time and the place, Rocky! I'll be there!" Dwayne lifted his hand to the hand Dean used to point at him and slowly moved Dean's hand off of his chest. Dwayne then pulled a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Dean.

"Tomorrow." He said. "Noon. Be there and come alone." Dean took the paper, looked at it, and saw that on it was a telephone number and an address. "Call me when you're on your way." Dwayne walked out of the locker room. Dean eyed the piece of paper with such attention that he failed to notice Seth Rollins walk in.

"Jon." Seth called out, making Dean jump. "What the hell, man? I asked you where Joe went."

"Oh." Dean said. "He went to go eat. He's at the food table." Seth looked at him with skeptical eyes.

"You good?" Seth then pointed his thumb back to the entrance. "Did The Rock just leave outta here?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"You two got into it again, didn't you?"

"We're just doing that food contest thing tomorrow! That's it."

"You guys were serious with that shit? You're gonna have an 'eat-off' with The Rock?"

"I wanna shut him up, Colby! I hate it when he runs his pretty ass mouth like he's better than me or somethin'! I'm gonna kick his ass and shut him up!" Seth simply shook his head at his friend.

"You sound really bad right now, man." He said. "You should see the face you're making right now."

"Fuck off, Colby!" Seth let a laugh escape through his teeth.

"Whatever, man." Seth left Dean in the locker room. Dean then looked at the paper Dwayne gave him and dialed the number in his phone, adding it to his contact list. He briefly contemplated texting the number but decided against it and put his phone away in his bag.

* * *

The night ended successfully. Dean and Roman lost their match with the Wyatts after interference from Seth, but stood tall after fighting the three men off. Dean and Roman met Seth in the locker room and while Roman and Seth discussed the match and joked around, Dean went to the back of the room where the showers were located. He stripped his ring gear off and turned the water on in one of the shower stalls. Dean stepped in and let the water run down his toned and sore body, the heat calming his muscles and acting as massage therapy. Dean inhaled and the vapors filled his lungs and warmed him as he exhaled slowly. As his mind settled he began to think about Dwayne and the contest he agreed to. His thoughts flowed from what foods the star would be serving to what he would be wearing to the event. Dean felt as if he should wear something nicer than what he normally wore and decided he would do so, but could not figure out why he felt that way. Dean was so drawn into his thoughts he did not notice The Miz walking by. Miz stopped at the stall Dean was in and whistled.

"I'm not into dudes, man." Miz started, breaking Dean from his ruminations. "But you got a killer ass! Those squats ya been doing have been working. I'm jealous!" Miz broke into a fit of laughter and Dean turned around to open the stall. He then realized that he had left the stall door open, exposing himself to his co-worker. Dean quickly slammed the stall shut.

"Fuck off, Mike!" Dean snapped, making Miz laugh harder.

"You gotta close the damn door, man. No one wants to see your pale ass unless it's dark and we need to see!"

"Get the hell out, Mike!" Miz laughed again and shook his head.

"Yeah yeah." He said. "Call me tomorrow when you're all done eating The Rock's groceries!" Mike began laughing again as he walked out the shower area. Dean's face had turned red with embarrassment. He turned the water off and wrapped the towel he had hanging over the side of the stall around his waist then walked out of the stall to dry off more and get dressed.

* * *

Dean found it hard to sleep as his mind continued to flow over the events of the following day. He had done everything from fold his clothes (a task Dean rarely took on) to make some of the black tea that Seth had left behind when mutual friend Renee Paquette (or Renee Young as she is known by on television) and he forced themselves into Dean's room earlier that day. He decided he needed to talk to someone before he met with Dwayne. Dean chose to call Renee as he knew she was still awake watching television.

"You're still up?" Renee asked Dean on the other end of the call.

"Yeah." Dean said. "I need to talk to you about something. Are you busy?"

"Am I busy? Okay. One: no. Two: why are you being all polite? What's going on? Are you dying?"

"What? No, dammit! Just get down here!" Dean hung up the phone before Renee could say anything else. He threw the phone on his bed and began pacing in his mind. He then heard a knock on the door mere seconds later. Dean got up and opened the door to find Renee standing in the doorway with a large bag of Hershey Kisses.

"Okay." Renee said as she made her way to Dean's bed. "What is it that you need to talk about since you're not dying?" Dean locked his door and sat down on the bed.

"Dwayne challenged me to an eating contest." Dean said simply. Renee blinked.

"Okay?" She said as she unwrapped a piece of chocolate and put it her mouth. "You already told me that, remember? I gotta say I didn't think you were serious about it, though. What's the big deal?"

"That's just it. It's not a big deal. Not to him, at least, cause he's an arrogant pretty boy who feels like he's better than me and thinks he's gonna beat me tomorrow! I say, Nope!" Renee put another piece of candy in her mouth.

"So you're saying that you're gonna be Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson in an eating contest? Why does winning matter to you so much? You aren't winning a trophy or anything, are you?" Dean looked at his feet.

"Nope."

"Are you getting your name put in the paper?"

"Nope."

"Is he going to call you to be in a movie or something if you win?"

"Nope."

"So, what's the problem?"

"I don't know, Renee! I get stupid when I think about tomorrow! I thought maybe you'd help me figure out why." Renee put her hand on Dean's thigh.

"I think you already know why." Renee said. "You just like winning and being on top, and you're worried that Dwayne's gonna beat you to it." Dean sucked his teeth.

"Please!" He hissed. "That meat head ain't gonna beat me! I'm gonna be on top of this one!" Renee rolled her eyes.

"See what I mean?"

"Okay, fine. I'm competitive. Everybody knows that. It's different with this guy, though. I don't know."

"He's more of a threat to your pride than the other people you've been in competition with, Jon. I mean, come on! He's The Rock! He's a legend! Of course you're gonna be intimidated a little bit."

"If you weren't a girl, Renee…" Dean started. "I'd slap the shit outta you. I'm not afraida him!"

"Well," Renee started. "Whatever it is about him has got you messed up. You'd better get it out of your system if you really want to win this weird eating contest." Dean nodded.

"You're right." He said. "I already knew that, though. I need help figuring out why that Samoan douche gets to me so bad."

"I bet you know why he gets to you already." Renee stated. "I don't think you don't need me or anyone else to tell you."

"If I knew then I wouldn't have called you about this, Renee." Dean proceeded to unwrap three pieces of candy and shove them in his mouth.

"You called me because you knew I would be bringing this chocolate." Renee said. "I always bring junk food when I come here."

"And Colby brings tea for some damned reason!"

"Hey! That Earl Grey tea he brought last time was amazing."

"It tasted like coffee!"

"That's because you don't drink tea!"

'That's fucking right! I drink coffee and he still brings tea!" Renee laughed whole-heartedly at her friend. She then put her hand on his shoulder.

"Look." Renee said. "If the eating contest means so much to you, I'll come support you." Dean shook his head.

"Dwayne said I gotta come alone." He stated. Renee furrowed her brow.

"Really? Why would he want you to come by yourself?" She then gasped. "Maybe he is trying to get you on the big screen! Maybe this is all some kind of interview!" Dean blinked.

"I never thought about it like that. I don't know. It could be an interview or something. Don't go telling anybody, though! You know, just in case it's not."

"I won't say a word, not even to Colby." Renee then stood up. "I gotta hit the bed. I'm doing interviews and things tomorrow morning and I gotta get some sleep." Renee hugged Dean knowing he would not return the gesture. "You can keep the kisses. I did buy them just for you, ya know." She opened the door and walked out, Dean closing and locking the door behind her. Dean then sat on the bed and thought about what Renee suggested.

"Maybe she's right." Dean thought. "Maybe this is some kind of interview…Fuck! I gotta iron my suit. I hate ironing!"

What seemed like mere minutes later, a waking Dean Ambrose stared studiously at the alarm clock. It read Ten-O'clock. Dean slowly got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up then looked over at the black pinstripe suit he had ironed and pressed the night before. Dean sighed then proceeded to dress himself. He looked as his watch and headed for the door, but not before looking at himself in the mirror and admiring himself. Dean locked his door, walked down the hallway, and got into the elevator. After reaching the ground floor, Dean walked outside and saw a black limousine in front of the hotel. He was poised to pass the vehicle until the driver motioned for him.

"Mister Good?" The driver said. Dean turned around. "Mister Johnson sent for you."

"I'm ridin' in that?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

"Yes." The driver got out of the limousine and opened the passenger door for Dean. "Please get in. He is expecting you." Dean looked at the driver then shrugged his shoulders and got into the limousine.

* * *

Dwayne and his daughter Simone worked to set up the food table in the large dining room for the event. As Simone sat the plate of fish down on the table she looked over to her father.

"Why are you doing this if no one's going to see it happen?" She asked him.

"It's the principle, Simone." Dwayne said without turning around. "He challenged me. You don't challenge The Rock!" Simone shook her head.

"Dad. Please don't go all Rock Mode again. I don't think the world needs another episode." Dwayne sat the container of vegetables on the table.

"I haven't gone Rock Mode in a long time, Simone."

"What about last week when we were eating out at Shoney's and you went Rock Mode when the buffet line didn't have any more mac-n-cheese?"

"That was justified. How the hell ya gonna run out of mac-n-cheese?" Simone stared at her father with disgust.

"How about just yesterday when that guy at Starbucks wrote your name on your coffee cup as 'Big Man' and put too much cinnamon on the whip cream in your cappuccino?"

"I told him a pinch of cinnamon. He threw the whole damn bottle on there! I can't drink my cappuccino like that! He ruined it!" Simone shook her head.

"Well, Amy invited me to go shopping with her." She said. "Once I finished helping you with this I think I'm gonna go." Dwayne looked at her with paternal eyes.

"Got your phone?" He asked his daughter.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Got your mace?"

"Yes, Daddy. I got everything I need."

"Good girl." Simone put the last plate of rice on the table and hugged her father.

"I'm gonna tell her to pick me up now!" She said with a smile before running out of the dining room.

"Don't forget your Swiss army knife!" Dwayne yelled as Simone ran out of the dining room and up the stairs. He then turned back to the table and was pleased with how well everything Simone and he prepared. Dwayne then heard Simone run back into the room. She jumped to kiss him on the cheek.

"She's here, Daddy." She said. "I'm leaving now. Love you, love you. No Rock Mode!"

"Love you, love you." Dwayne said to her as she ran out of the dining room and out of the house. "And no Rock Mode! I got it, little girl!" The front door closed with a slam and that moment Dwayne was alone in his oversized home. He walked out of the room and into the massive living room. He sat down on the sofa and began thinking about the eating contest he put together. He knew Dean would not beat him as eating such copious amounts of food was something he did every day.

"That crazy jabroni." He said to himself in reference to Dean. "That candy ass!" Dwayne began feeling a foreign stirring in the pit of his stomach. The feeling caused him to breathe deeply as he sat up straight. Dwayne then heard his phone ring. He looked at it and saw that it was the number used to open the gate to his home. He clapped his hands together.

"Oh yeah!" He said ecstatically. "Time to get this show on the road!" Dwayne hit the number 9 on his phone and walked outside to see the limousine carrying Dean Ambrose drive down the driveway. The limousine stopped and the driver got out to let his passenger out. When Dwayne saw Dean get out of the vehicle, he gave him an awkward look.

"What the hell do you have on?" Dwayne asked apparently overdressed Dean.

"A fucking suit." Dean said. "Whadduya think it is?"

"Why are you wearing a suit? We're having a damn contest, dumbass, not going on a date!"

"A date? That was the furthest from my mind, Crocker Face! What if I just wanted to look nice for a change?"

"You picked the wrong time to do it, man!" Dwayne then shrugged. "That, and you don't look good in blue. Try red and black next time." Dean was slightly drawn away by Dwayne's suggestion.

"You know," He started. "I just might do that." Dean lifted his hands. "Can we get to the part where I kick your ass at your own fucking house?" Dwayne laughed jokingly.

"Oh no no no, Sunny Boy!" He said. "I'm gonna be the one kickin' your candy ass!" He turned around with his arms in the air and walked towards his front door. "This is my damn house!" Dean let out a heavy sigh and followed the larger man into his home. He was bewildered at how elaborate the mansion was. There was not a surface undecorated. The marble walls were lined with portraits of Dwayne, his daughter Simone, and his family as well as many paintings. Dean's attention was then drawn to the man in front of him – the one and only Dwayne Johnson. The six-foot-five muscular man walked with a presence only he could fill the world with. It was hard to mistake him for anyone else because his energy that made him stand out in a crowd of millions. Dean could not help but to admire Dwayne for who he was and what he accomplished. Dean then found himself staring at him for longer than he intended. Dwayne looked back, looking almost as if he knew Dean was staring at him.

"You like the view?" He asked, causing Dean to further insinuate that the man knew he had been staring.

"You've got a nice…" Dean paused before continuing. "house, man." Dwayne noticed the break in Dean's reply and turned to face him, his face lined with slight irritation.

"Why'd ya hesitate? Are you lying?"

"What? No! I'm being serious. I like what you've done with the place." Dwayne then smiled.

"Glad you like it." He said. "I'll do yours if ya want." Dean's eyes widened slightly.

"Do my what?" He asked.

"Remodel your house, dumbass!" Dwayne then turned around. "Now come on here. The dining room is right over here. Hope you're ready for an ass whoopin'!" Dean sucked his teeth.

"Whatever, Crocker Face!" Dean snapped back. "I'm the one who's gonna be on top!" Dwayne closed the distance between the two of them and Dean felt as if a lung collapsed that moment.

"Yeah?" Dwayne said in a low, somewhat sultry tone before laughing and raising his voice. "We'll see about that, candy ass!" He then turned around and pushed open the large door of the dining room, then pointed to the coat hanger next to him. "Put your blazer up there and get in here." Dean did as he was told then entered the dining room. In it were two large tables, both full of food and a chair placed underneath. Dean was secretly amazed at how much food was actually laid out.

"This is what I eat every day." Dwayne said to him. Dean then looked around the room and noticed something off-putting.

"Where are the cameras in here?" Dean asked.

"No one puts cameras in their dining area!" Dean looked at Dwayne with a look of disbelief.

"Seriously? Yes, Crocker Face. People do indeed put cameras in their dining rooms."

"Mine doesn't have any, so there's that."

"Well, how is everybody gonna know I won?"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Dwayne stabbed at Dean's chest with his finger. "I'm gonna win this and when I do I'll let everybody following me on Facebook and Twitter know because we're gonna take a picture together!" Dean immediately decided against Dwayne's motif.

"Hell no!" He detested.

"Oh, hell yes!" Dwayne then placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm an honest man, though. If you do manage to beat me, which isn't gonna happen, then I'll personally make sure everybody finds out about it. As a matter of fact…" Dwayne released Dean and walked over to one of the tables. "I'll let you go first!" Dean blinked at him a few times then shrugged.

"What?" He said. "Am I just eating or is there a timer or something?" Dwayne narrowed his eyes.

"Just sit down! There's no timer, so just start eatin'!" An image flashed across Dean's mind and he smiled at what he saw. He nodded.

"Alright then." He said simply before sitting down. Dean looked at the food then grabbed the fork and started with the bowl of vegetables, consuming them quickly and fairly easy.

"Not bad." Dwayne said, genuinely impressed by how easily Dean ate the vegetables. "Ya still got all that to eat, though!" Dean scoffed.

"Piss off!" Dean snapped. "I got this!" He slid the empty bowl to the side of him and picked up the bowl of rice along with the plate of two large croaker fish. Dean cut into the fish and put a large piece in his mouth.

"That fish has bones." Dwayne said, making Dean look at him.

"Chill man!" Dean said with a mouth full of fish. "I know it has bones in it!" He packed a spoon full of rice into his mouth and went to swallow but felt a sharp pain in his throat. Dean winced as it shot from his throat to his mouth. Dwayne narrowed his eyes as he studied Dean's actions carefully.

"You good?" He asked him. Dean attempted to speak but the pain returned and caused him to refrain, and Dwayne noticed immediately. "Shit, boy!" He grabbed a roll from the other table and handed it to him. "Drink some water and eat this. It'll pull the-" Before Dwayne could finish telling him what to do to dislodge the bone that had obviously gotten caught in his throat, Dean shoved half the roll in his mouth. "Dammit! You were supposed to drink water first and then eat the bread!" Dean swallowed hard and sure enough the dry bread roll had gotten caught in his throat. Dean's face began to change colors.

"Fuck!" Dwayne cursed aloud. He forcefully pulled Dean out of his seat, positioned himself behind him, and began the Heimlich maneuver to force the bread out of his throat. Dwayne squeezed hard three times and Dean spat the bread out onto the table. Dean coughed several times in an attempt to catch his breath. He looked back at Dwayne who was shaking his head. Feeling as if he were shaming him, Dean sat back down in his seat and began stuffing more rice into his mouth.

"What the-" Dwayne stopped himself and grabbed Dean's arm to keep him from putting more food in his mouth. Dean immediately felt a jolt course through his body causing him to drop the fork of rice on the plate. He looked up and met with Dwayne's sienna eyes.

"I just saved you from choking…" Dwayne started. "And you're still going to try and eat this stuff?" Dean swallowed hard then put on his signature scowl in order to deceive the other man.

"You're not beating me." Dean simply said. Dwayne scoffed and let go of Dean's wrist.

"You've got to be the dumbest guy I've ever met! You almost died and you're still on about this damn eating contest! I mean, you didn't even thank me for saving your candy ass!"

"You didn't save me, Croaker Face!" Dean snapped back. "I was gonna spit it out."

"It was gonna fall out after you stopped breathing!"

"I was fine! You just wanted your hands on me, Croaker Face!"

"And what the hell makes you think that?" Dean stood up from his seat.

"Come on!" He said. "I mean, look at me! You know I'm hot in this suit, bitch!" Dwayne narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just call me?" Dean closed the distance between them.

"I called you…Bitch."

"…Bitch?"

"Yup."

"First Croaker Face. Now Bitch?"

"Yup." Dean blinked as Dwayne let a sigh escape through his nose. The two then stared into each other's eyes.

"Why are you so close?" Dwayne asked Dean.

"Maybe I like being this close." Dean strangely replied.

"Fuck that."

"If you don't like it then move."

"I'm not moving. You move." Dean then drew in closer.

"There." He said. "I moved." Dean smirked at Dwayne and Dwayne, surprisingly to Dean, gradually returned the gesture.

"I know what you're thinkin'." Dwayne said.

"Oh really?" Dean replied.

"Think you're better than me?"

"I know I'm better than you."

"That right?"

"Fuck yeah. You got nothin' on me!" Dwayne got so close his forehead touched Dean's and Dean felt their lips briefly touch.

"You know you can't beat me, Jonny Boy." Dwayne said in his sultry voice. Dean almost shivered under the chill the man's voice sent through him. Not wanting to be upstaged, Dean decided to attempt to use the same sultry tone.

"I noticed you don't have any pie on your tables, Croaker Face." He said. "Why? Don't like pie?" Dwayne did not flinch at Dean's attempt to sway him.

"I love pie." He said. "I love it all. I just can't eat it as much as I want. Gotta watch my figure."

"Is that the real reason why there's no pie out here?"

Sure is. I've got a pretty big…" Dwayne grinned in Dean's face. "…sweet tooth." Dean felt the feeling in the pit of stomach that he got the last time Dwayne and he butted heads.

"Yeah?" He said in a thick breath. "Me too. Love candy." Unable to withstand the other man's charm, Dean proceeded to stick his tongue out and lick Dwayne's lips. His tongue danced in his mouth as he devoured their sensual taste. With a smirk on his face, Dean awaited Dwayne's reaction. Instead of attacking him like Dean thought he would do, Dwayne returned with a smirk of his own.

"Think I got something for you to lick on that's sweeter than my lips." Dwayne said.

"That right? Well, I got something for you, too, 'Rocky'." Dean began to feel as if he was finally getting into Dwayne's head. He backed up a small distance. "In fact, I got a wager."

"You're challenging me again, kid?" Dwayne said. "You almost died the last time." Dean let out an airy laugh.

"Whatever, Croaker Face." He started. "I know I can make you jizz harder than you ever jizzed before!" Dwayne sucked his teeth.

"Please!" He retorted. "You ain't ready for that challenge, boy! I will wreck your candy ass!"

"Oh really? Well, put your money where my dick's gonna be!" Dwayne blinked at Dean's response.

"How much?"

"A million."

"You got that to play with?"

"No, but once I'm done with you I will have it to buy myself a trophy!" Dwayne then scoffed.

"Ya know, we do more working than talking where I come from."

"Well," Dean started. "We talk where I come from because we work."

"You ain't workin', so why ya talkin'?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Guess you're right." He walked up to Dwayne and grabbed his groin. Dwayne nearly jumped back.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" He said waving his hands. "You don't just roll up on the Rock, grab the Rock! What the hell ya doin!? The Rock needs presentation, entrance!" Dwayne pointed out of the room to the large staircase. "Get your ass up those stairs." Dean sucked his teeth.

"You first, Croaker Face." Dean said. "It's your house." Dwayne closed the distance between their faces.

"You damn right it's my house!" He shouted before heading up the stairs. Dean followed behind him, eying him as they both ventured upstairs.

"Are you wearing underwear?" Dean asked without thinking. He heard Dwayne huff.

"Shut up back there and enjoy the view." Dwayne said.

"I am and I will." At the top of the stairs, Dwayne walked into the room right in front of them. It had a simple bedroom set and a television. He then turned around to face Dean.

"Guest room." He said. "Since you're a guest." Dean narrowed his eyes.

"What happened to the whole Presentation thing?" He asked apathetically.

"It's coming, buddy boy! You know I gotta show you the rest of the house." At that point, Dean had grown uninterested in the house. He was more interested in the owner.

"You're stalling." Dean said. "Stop stalling, Rocky."

"Fuck that!" Dwayne snapped back. "I'm not stalling! I'm giving you time to get yourself together and prepare for what I'm about to put on you, boy!" Dean shook his head.

"That chin music you're singin' is just a remix of a song I've been hearing long before you knew anything about me." He then grabbed the two front belt loops of Dwayne's shorts and backed him up against the bed to where his legs buckled and caused him to sit down on the mattress. "So, put it on mute, Rocky, so I can make you sing a different song!"

"Who the hell do-" Before Dwayne could detest further, Dean covered his mouth with one of his hands and slid the other hand down the front of Dwayne's shorts. Dean felt Dwayne jump as his cold hand gripped his slightly hardened member and he smirked. The moment Dean felt Dwayne try to stand, he used his own weight to push the man back onto the bed and squeezed his shaft harder, the pressure making it harden further. Dean then moved his hand from Dwayne's mouth to undo his shorts.

"You son of a bitch…" Dwayne said under his breath.

"Shut up, Croaker Face." Dean said as he pulled the other man's shorts down to his ankles. Dean then stood tall to look Dwayne in his face as he began to stroke him. Dean grinned at how much his hand motions made Dwayne stir on the mattress.

"You think-ahh-you're gonna make me come like this…" Dwayne spoke through his semi-uncontrollable moans. "…Then you've got your…shit…twisted!" He then picked Dean up, much to Dean's chagrin, and threw him onto the bed.

"What the hell's your problem?" Dean nearly shouted. His anger was met with his shirt being ripped off of his body, exposing his recently shaven chest and slightly detailed abdomen. Dean then groaned as Dwayne bit down on his chest and rubbed his hard shaft through his pants. Unbeknownst to Dwayne, however, Dean's body was highly sensitive to touch and it did not take long for him to begin leaking through his slacks.

"Fuck yeah!" Dean moaned as Dwayne slipped his hand down Dean's slacks and felt his moisture.

"You like that, huh?" Dwayne asked as he pulled away from Dean's chest. "Just wait!" The pleasure Dean felt from his nipples being bitten was greater than he expected and he began to yearn for it. He felt his pants be removed and then a warmth on his member not long after. The sensation sent chills flowing through his body as if his blood had become volcanically charged.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted through an involuntary moan as he felt Dwayne's throat expertly stroke the top of his shaft. He clinched his fists and slammed them on the bed as the other man slowly came up from his position with a grin and laughed.

"Told ya you ain't better than me!" Dwayne asked rhetorically, making Dean angry both for the comment and for Dwayne stopping. "You're on the edge, aren't cha?"

"Not even close!" Dean said, actually lying to save his ego from his newly appointed rival. He then pushed Dwayne over on his back.

"No way I'm letting this hot fuck bag beat me at this!" Dean thought to himself. "No fucking way!" Dean descended and took one of Dwayne's orbs into his mouth, allowing his tongue to massage it sensually and soliciting a moan from the owner.

"Damn." Dwayne said through heavy breathing. "I'll give you points for creativity! Shit." Dean then took both of them into his mouth and used the peak of his nose to stroke the underside of Dwayne's thick member, making the other man groan and buck his hips in rhythm with Dean's motions. He then released the organs and stuck his tongue out, licking the underside of Dwayne's shaft from the base of it to its mushroom-like crown before wrapping his lips around it and swallowing it whole. Dwayne cursed aloud as Dean bobbed his head while using his tongue to apply ample pressure and bring him close to his breaking point quicker than he had experienced. Dean then stopped and looked to see Dwayne sweating profusely. He smirked.

"Come on, old man!" Dean said. "Who's beating who?" Dwayne panted once.

"Lay your candy ass down!" Dwayne said before sitting up.

"Oh _now_ you wanna lose, huh?" Dean said, partly joking but mostly wanting Dwayne to give him the answer he wanted to hear. He laid across the bed on his stomach. "This candy ass is gonna be your downfall, Rocky!" Dean then felt Dwayne's warm tongue massaging his entrance and a surge went coursing through his body.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Rocky!" Dean said with somewhat of a childish undertone as the sensation and Dwayne licking his hole sent chills through his body. Dean almost instinctively knew what was to come next the moment he did not feel a tongue any longer. He grinned and braced himself as Dwayne slowly began to penetrate him. The acute pain caused by the stretching of the muscle was intense as although Dwayne was not as long as Dean was, he was not exactly thin. That pain quickly turned into pleasure as Dwayne began to skillfully stroke Dean's prostate with his diamond hard member. Both men felt their stomachs begin to shift after several moments of Dwayne thrusting in and out of Dean's tight entrance and stroking Dean's spot.

"Come on, Rocky!" Dean said as he tightened his muscle to stimulate Dwayne further. He felt Dwayne then pull up and plop himself next to Dean on the bed.

"Let's go!" Dwayne said as he quickly stroked himself. "Whoever shoots the furthest wins this!" Dean flipped over and began to stroke himself. It was not long before the two men released with loud moans. Dwayne looked at himself then at Dean.

"I win." He heard Dean say through a fit of heavy breathing. Dwayne's eyes widened.

"Oh no, boy!" Dwayne said. "I won this!"

"You were louder than me, Croaker Face, so I won."

"I shot the furthest! I won!"

"That's not what we bet on!"

"I just said whoever shoots the furthest wins. I shot the furthest

"No! You just put that up! I said whoever made the other jizz harder wins and I did that since you shot farther than me, Croaker Face!"

"That don't mean nothing! I always shoot far! I'm that damn good!"

"Seriously!?"

"Seriously!"

Downstairs, the front door of the mansion had been opened and in the living sat Dwayne's daughter Simone trying to seemingly console a maid who was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. The maid heard Dwayne and Dean "competing" upstairs and was disturbed by the sounds the two men made. She cowered by the sofa in the living room when Simone had come home to retrieve her mp3 player and saw the woman on the floor. The two of them heard Dwayne and Dean shouting upstairs.

"Well then!" They heard Dean shout. "I guess that means we'll have to do it all again to see who's better now that we are both evenly rocked off!"

"Bring it on, candy ass!" Dwayne shouted.

"Santa Maria!" The maid said as she raised her hands to the sky. "Oooyyyyeeee!" Simone rubbed her back.

"I'll make sure Dad gets your last check as soon as possible." Simone told the maid as she cried on her shoulder.


	4. Triple H and Stephanie - Closure

**A/N: I know it's been a super long time, but with school starting for me, my time is a bit more limited than before. I haven't forgotten these, so just bare with me. This one's a bit short, too, but enjoy it nonetheless. :)**

Triple H walked backstage to find Stephanie after their segment; she had left before him as the storyline called for. He found her sitting in their office with her hanging down and her hair covering her eyes.

"Steph?" Triple H called out. "What's wrong?"

"I just want this night to be over." Stephanie replied without looking up at him. "I want all of this to end. The court meetings, the interviews, the meetings with attorneys, the media appearances…everything." Stephanie then looked up at Triple H to reveal that she had been crying. "It's wearing me down, Paul." Triple H sat down next to Stephanie and held her close to him.

"Don't let it get to you." He said to her. She shook her head.

"I can't help it, Paul. My father killed my mother, destroyed the McMahon family, and almost ruined our company. I'm constantly reminded of all that with every meeting and every court date we go to. I can't help but let it get to me." Triple H stood up from the sofa.

"Honey," He started. "When all this is over we are going on a vacation. It'll be you, me, Shane, and the girls." Stephanie looked up at him.

"Where will we go?" She asked skeptically.

"Doesn't matter. Anywhere away from here. We just have to make it through another three weeks and we'll be free from all this. Can you do that for me?" Stephanie closed her eyes.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." She said. "And then I have to come here to work and put on a show for the fans. I almost fell out of character out there tonight."

"No one caught that, Stephanie."

"But I did, Paul. The stress from all this is finally setting in and it's spilling over into the job." That moment, the two owners heard a knock on the door of their office.

"Yes?" Triple H answered.

"The next segment is up in ten." It was one of the backstage cameramen.

"Gotcha." Stephanie said. "Thank you." She stood up from the sofa and looked at Triple H. "I gotta go and fix my face. It's gotten puffy. I can feel it."

"I'll be here." Triple H replied before he kissed his wife on the lips. Stephanie went to the bathroom to freshen up her face, leaving her husband in the sitting area alone. He shook his head as he thought about how stressed dealing with all the court appearances and interviews have been for her.

* * *

A week had passed since the tribute episode of RAW. Triple H and Stephanie were preparing for yet another interview regarding the prosecution of Vince McMahon and the murder of the late Linda McMahon. Triple H was in the bathroom putting on a tie when Aurora knocked on the bathroom door. He opened the door to see her standing in the doorway with a large blue hair bow in her hand.

"Daddy." She called out. "Can I wear this bow in my hair?" Triple H smiled at his daughter.

"Of course, honey." He said. Aurora jumped up and down with innocent happiness. Triple H then heard her speak out.

"Mommy." She said to her mother Stephanie. "Daddy said I can wear the blue bow in my hair!"

"Really?" Stephanie said. "Well, aren't you going to look pretty today?"

"I'm gonna go put it on right now!" Aurora then ran out of the room.

"No running, Sweet Pea!" Stephanie said, causing Aurora to walk down the hallway instead of run. Stephanie then turned to see her husband staring at her.

"You look beautiful." Triple H said with a smile. Stephanie responded with a smile of her own. Her smile then faded to a stoic frown.

"Paul." She said. "This is it. This is the last one. It'll be over after this." Triple H walked up to his wife and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"He's gonna get what's coming to him." He told his wife. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I'm anxious. I've been waiting for this day for over a month now. I'm ready to get this over with so I can finally grieve for Mom." Triple H pulled Stephanie into a loving embrace.

"We are all going on a vacation once this is done." He said to her. "You, me, and the girls." He lifted his arm to look at his watch. "It's about time. Are you ready?" Stephanie nodded.

"I'm ready." She said.

* * *

The courtroom was full of people including Triple H and Stephanie along with Stephanie's brother Shane and her three little girls, and sitting at the defendant table was Vince McMahon and his lawyer. Shane looked over at his sister and saw that her face was fixated on their father. He frowned then adjusted his position in the seat he sat in.

"God, I wanna punch the fuck outta him!" Shane said loud enough for Vaughn to hear.

"You said a bad word, Uncle!" Vaughn nearly shouted, soliciting the attention of her mother.

"Vaughn!" Stephanie scolded. "Use your inside voice." Vaughn pouted.

"Yes ma'am." The little girl said before sitting still in her seat. Stephanie then turned back to look at the back of her father's head then said, "Besides, it's not a bad word. It's an adult word. You can say it when you're an adult and really want to beat the fuck out of someone." Triple H turned to look at Stephanie.

"Seriously, Steph?" He asked. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders. Aurora then looked at her mother.

"What does that word mean, Mommy?" She asked Stephanie.

"I'll tell you when you're older, okay?" Everyone then saw the judge return to the courtroom and they all stood to their feet as the man sat down.

"You may all be seated." The bailiff said to the people. They all did as they were told. The judge looked around the courtroom before beginning to speak.

"Court is now back in session." He said before turning to the jury. "Does the jury have a verdict?" A man in a blue suit stood up to speak.

"Yes we do, your honor." He said. "Due to the confession of the defendant, we find Vincent Kennedy McMahon guilty of all charges."

Those words resonated in Stephanie's ears like a requiem being played for her grief. She heard nothing else. The applause of the spectators and loved ones of the fallen, the shouts from the judge for the courtroom to be returned to order, and even Triple H saying the words 'It's over' repeatedly could not be heard by her as her heart slowly began to sew itself back together. Stephanie felt a tear fall from her eye and a smile lace across her face.

* * *

A week had passed since the final trial. Triple H and Stephanie had taken time off to recuperate after the past month of meetings, interviews, and court appearances. Shane, their children and they were on their way to the airport to take a plane to their vacation destination. However, Stephanie and Shane wanted to make an important stop. The limousine the family rode in came to a halt in what looked like a graveyard and Shane and Stephanie stepped out, both of them with floral arrangements in hand. They both walked past the vast garden of tombstones then stopped at one of the larger stones. On the stone was Linda McMahon's name. Both Shane and Stephanie planted their vases of flowers at the base of the tombstone. Stephanie then hugged her brother with mournful tears as he shook his head while looking down at his mother's grave. The two siblings then looked at each other.

"I still can't believe she's gone." Shane said to Stephanie.

"Me either." Stephanie replied before letting out a mournful sigh. "But she is. Today would have been her birthday." Shane laughed.

"Remember that party we threw for her?" Stephanie blinked.

"Which one?"

"The one where she almost killed Paul when he jumped from behind the table and shouted 'Surprise' at her?" Stephanie's eyes widened with excitement.

"Yes! That was hilarious. I still remember the mark she left on his neck after she choked him out!" Shane and Stephanie shared a moment of laughter. "Remember the one where Mom had some of the old red wine in your cabinet that you were saving for that time got married again?" Shane shook his head.

"She was a mess." He said simply.

"That night was crazy!" The two laughed again before catching their breath. "We all had some fun times as a family."

"We did." Shane agreed. His face then filled with sadness. "It really sucks we won't have any repeats." Stephanie closed her eyes to keep from crying again. They then heard Stephanie's daughter Vaughn call out to them.

"Mommy!" She shouted. "Uncle Shane! Daddy said we're gonna miss the plane!" Stephanie looked at Shane.

"We'll have to make our own then." She said to him with a smile. "We can do it. We already have a head start." Shane allowed his face to wear half of a smile.

"Yeah." He said. "Let's go before we're late to the airport." The two siblings began heading back to the limousine. Stephanie looked over to her brother.

"When are you going to get rid of that van, Shane?" She asked.

"Outta nowhere with it huh?" He asked sarcastically.

"I've been asking for years! Get you something new and put that thing to rest already. It's falling apart, and it isn't like you can't afford a new vehicle."

"The van's running just fine. There's nothing wrong with it."

"It may be running, quote-unquote, 'just fine', but there is plenty wrong with it. The most notable issue is it being the kryptonite of the female population. It looks a mess!"

"Whatever! It's a chick magnet!"

"Oh, my god…"


End file.
